Inner Demons
by GuruGuru214
Summary: Second fic with Blu! Sixth in the Switch series! After Blu freaks out and disappears, it's up to Kimiko, TK, Majora, and Takeru to get her back! Discontinued. Alternate ending to the Switch series. See Peace at Last for the real ending.
1. Day 10: A Not So Good Morning

Luna-Blu: Well...here we go again...  
TK: I would just like to say...good friggin' luck.  
Luna-Blu: Thankies, TK!   
TK: XD   
Guru-Guru: Just nothing like the slabs this time and we'll be okay, right?  
Luna-Blu: I guess.  
Asako: So are you gonna do this or what?  
Guru-Guru: Let's go!  
Makoto: Aren't you forgetting something?  
Guru-Guru: Ah, yes. For the purposes of the fic, the OoA past happens about a hundred years before the beginning of OoT.  
Makoto: That's not what I was talking about.  
Guru-Guru: Oh, yeah. The fic's one-time disclaimer...  
Disclaimer: We do not own the Legend of Zelda series or anything that relates to it, other than the plot, the original characters, and the personalities of the non-original characters of this fanfic and the copies of the games and player's guides we have purchased, so if you want to sue us, screw you because you can't!  
  
Inner Demons  
  
Chapter 1  
Day Ten: 10:00 AM  
Kimiko's POV  
Lon Lon Ranch  
  
"DAMMIT!" A pounded fist awoke me from the sleep I didn't know I was in. Bolting up in my bed, I tried to run the last thing I could remember through my mind. "...Blu disappeared, then I... That's right, I passed out!" I pounded my fist into the bedpost in frustration. That's when I heard the voices in the room under mine.  
There is no way we can go now, we have no clue what's wrong with Blu." I knew that voice...it was Dad's.  
"So we are going to sit here and wait for something to happen?! That's never been your style!" That had to be TK.  
"There is a possibility-"  
"I'm not saying we should just sit here twiddling our thumbs," came dad's voice again. "I'm saying we just need to play it cool."  
"If you would just listen to-"  
"Why NOW should we play it cool?! Blu and Kimiko didn't when you flew off with me in your grips! They even risked their lives so you could get your Triforce back! Why can't we do the same for her?!"  
"Umm...I might know something that-"  
"Because this has all happened because they DIDN'T play it cool!"  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Under my door I could see a flash of light, and coming from the dining room outside I could hear some plates rattling. That must have been Majora.   
"I think I know what has happened to that young demon-" she said  
"Blu," four voices corrected.  
"Whatever. I believe with the spell on both Link and I broken, the Fair Deity and the Fierce Deity possessed her at once. That means I might know where to find her...maybe."  
"Where is she, then?" I asked, walking out of my room.  
"Kimiko! Are you all right?" asked Mom, rushing to my side so fast I never saw her move.  
"I'm fine, Mom. Majora, where's Blu?"  
"Holodrum. She's in Holodrum."  
"Where's that?"  
Majora sighed. "Holodrum is a place known as the land of seasons. It's so far from Hyrule that the only known way to get there is to create some sort of warp."  
"And you're saying that this is where Blu went. Then what the hell are we waiting for?! Who's coming along?"  
Before the words even finished leaving my mouth, TK had already moved to my side even faster than my mom had. "Then let's go. We need to rescue Blu!" he exclaimed as he strapped Tobu-Ken to his back.  
"You guys need me for directions." Majora had moved closer as well. She smiled at me.  
"I'M COMING TOO!" Takeru rushed over and slung an arm around Majora. "No way are you getting out of my sights again!" he said playfully as he gave the ex-psycho bitch a noogie. TK and I rolled our eyes in unison.  
"Okay, so let's go!" But I barely managed to take one step before my mom started yelling.  
"Nobody's going anywhere before you've all eaten something!" Five faces hit the floor. "What?"  
  
Luna-Blu: TRIGUN'S ON!  
TK: ...and that's all you will be getting out of Blu...  
Guru-Guru: -turns the TV off- Nope. We've got to finish this first. Then you can watch Trigun. This is the first chapter of the fic, after all.  
Luna-Blu: BUT I MUST TAPE! I HAVE THREE FANGIRLS AND A BOOK NERD THAT WILL TWO TO ONE GET ME IN MY SLEEP IF I DON'T TAPE THIS! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF A BOOKWORM! I CAN HEAR ST CHRISTOPHER LAUGHING AT ME NOW!   
TK:...review... 


	2. Day 10: Breakfast

Luna-Blu: I'm beat.  
Luna-Blu: All today and all last night I played DDR with Sempai.  
Guru-Guru: That would be your own fault. I mean, playing DDR at 1 AM...  
TK: SEMPAI!  
T9: ...sempai...  
Luna-Blu: Anywho...yeah...  
T9: ...by a doggie...  
  
Inner Demons  
  
Chapter 2  
Day Ten: 11:00 AM  
Takeru's POV  
Lon Lon Ranch  
  
"This is great, Malon."  
Link's wife smiled at me from across the table. "I'm glad you like it."  
"So...what do you call this again?" TK poked the food on his plate with his fork.  
"Meat," Kimiko said, shoving some into TK's mouth. "You eat it." TK glared at her while quickly chewing the mouth full.  
"I know that," he snapped. "I've had food before."  
"Coulda fooled me."  
"Kimiko, be nice to TK," scolded Malon. "You have to remember, he used to be a sword, and swords can't eat." TK looked as though he wasn't sure whether he should be grateful or resentful for that, but that look faded as he realized the new sensation in his mouth.  
"W-what is this?! It's not quite taste, but it's on my tongue!"  
"That's because you just ate sausage. It's called spicy. Here, this helps," said Kimiko, handing him a full glass of milk. The glass was empty in about two seconds. Unfortunately, not all of it made it into his mouth...  
"This is what I get for feeding him only bread while he stayed over," Majora laughed, handing the confused sword boy her napkin.  
"Stayed over? You kidnapped me!"  
"It's called sarcasm. You should know, you use it all the time."  
"Whatever." TK snatched away the napkin and started dabbing his now wet shirt. I just couldn't help it. I started laughing, which made Majora giggle all over again. Soon everyone but the soggy sword boy was laughing.   
"I can't believe all of you!" Standing up with a jolt, TK slammed down his napkin on the table. "Blu is out there doing Din knows what, and here you all are laughing like it doesn't even matter! Well, you can go ahead and laugh, but I'm going after her whether you go or not!" With that he stormed out.   
"TK!" Kimiko ran after the boy just as he grabbed up Tobu-Ken and slammed the door.  
"Well, that was stupid of him," muttered Majora. "I mean, he has no idea where to go. Holodrum isn't exactly the easiest place to get to, you know."  
"He just wants to save his friend," Malon said back. "I mean, he's been with her for his entire life, or at least all of his life that he hasn't spent unconscious or imprisoned. You can't blame him."  
"That doesn't make it any less foolish," said Majora as she turned to her eggs.  
"Majora, be nice," I joked, ruffling her hair. She turned to me, eggs hanging out of her mouth, and glared. I laughed again. "I think we should hurry up, though. TK is right, we really should get moving."  
"Whatever." Majora picked up her empty dish. "Where should I put this?"  
"In the sink."  
  
Luna-Blu: ...yeah...  
Luna-Blu: I got nothin...  
Guru-Guru: Me neither.  
TK: ...burned to a crisp...   
Luna-Blu: ...by a doggie... 


	3. Day 10: Horses and Dresses

Luna-Blu: HIDE ME! I'M NOT HERE!  
Luna-Blu: -hides-  
Guru-Guru: ...  
TK: She's on the run from her Trigun readers at the moment.  
Guru-Guru: -looks around for Blu-  
Guru-Guru: Well, since there's nobody to write with, I guess I'll have to do something by myself...  
Makoto, Asako, & Nayuki: NO!  
Luna-Blu: -is hiding behind Kenny- I'm right here, dummy.  
TK: Baka.  
  
Inner Demons  
  
Chapter 3  
Day Ten: 12:00 PM  
Kimiko's POV  
Lon Lon Ranch  
  
"Kimiko, I'm scared," said TK, hiding around the corner of the barn.  
"Oh, come on, TK. It's not like it hasn't been done before by everyone else. We've all done it."  
"But I know I'm gonna get hurt!"  
"Oh, come on. Do you want to save Blu or not?"  
"But Kimiko, I don't like horses! Epona always used to chew on my handle!"  
I shook my head and grabbed his arm. "You don't HAVE a handle anymore!"   
"But she'll remember me and then try to chew on my arm or something!" He pulled his arm out of my grasp and crossed it with the other. "There is no way I'm getting near that horse!"  
"TK, you are getting on that horse, whether you like it or not." I focused, and before TK could blink, he was sitting on one of our horses, whimpering and hanging on for dear life. "Big baby. Okay, so where do we have to leave Hyrule from, Majora?"  
"Haunted Wasteland," Majora replied, throwing the last of the cargo onto her saddle. "If we can get there in one piece, then we should be on our way."  
"Sounds fine to me!" I climbed off my horse and ran over to the open doorway were my parents stood. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" I gave both of them hugs and climbed back onto my horse. Picking up the reins, I noticed the golden glow on the back of my left hand had disappeared. "Hey, Dad, check your left hand. Either the Triforce of Courage is there or it's back in the Sacred Realm."  
"Yeah, I've got it. Thanks for reminding me. See you soon, Kimiko."  
"Bye, Dad. YAH!" I yelled, directing my horse out of the ranch. Majora took the lead in front of me, with Takeru by her side and TK next to me. We steered our horses around to the far side of the ranch and started riding to Gerudo Valley in the east.  
  
12:30 PM  
Majora's POV  
Gerudo Valley  
  
"Gah, I forgot how annoying travel is on horses. I think my butt bone is broken."  
Takeru smiled at me. "Oh come on. We both know you're not that fragile! Besides, I like horses."  
"Figures." I looked behind us briefly, only to see the Sword twitching and clinging to his horse. Granted it was his first horse ride ever, but Din, what a wimp. "It seems your double thinks the exact opposite."  
"I think it was something about horses gnawing on his handle."  
"It's not like you to eavesdrop."  
"Well, since you know what I'm talking about, that means you were eavesdropping, too," said Takeru, sticking out his tongue. He can be so childish. Goddesses, I love that.  
"Umm...we have a problem," yelled Kimiko from behind us.  
"What is it?" All three of us asked.  
"Well, I don't know how much you three know about the Gerudo, but they hate men. My dad got thrown in jail every time they saw him until he got the Gerudo Membership Card, which Takeru and TK here don't have."  
"So what do we do about this?" asked TK.  
"Well..." Kimiko looked at TK, and his face went white.  
"Oh, no. You couldn't. You wouldn't!"  
"I can and I will. Now, come on. We've got to get you two ready..."  
  
TK's POV  
  
"I feel degraded."  
"At least it's longer then a tunic."  
"How come you two are wearing pants and we get stuck with dresses?"  
"They bring out your eyes."  
I gave Majora an ice cold glare. Not only was I stuck riding a horse, I was stuck riding a horse IN A DRESS. Takeru seemed pretty bummed out by it to. Maybe it was because Majora couldn't stop making wisecracks at him.  
"That just looks STUNNING on you, dear!" Majora snickered.  
"Please Majora, not now."  
"...ok...but can I braid your hair later?"  
As we rode across the bridge, I used every curse word I could think of on Kimiko, and if the only curses you know come from Blu, you know a lot. Finally, we trotted into Gerudo territory.   
"Halt," the guard at the gate said. "State your business."  
"We are going to the temple, as requested by the Spirit Sage," Kimiko answered, lying through her teeth.   
"You may pass."  
"THANKS!" Takeru said, using his normal voice. The guard did a double take. "I mean-Thank you, ma'am." Rolling her eyes, Majora punched her husband in the shoulder.  
"Way to go!"  
"MEN!" Before we could blink, a pack of Gerudo had surrounded us. Kimiko and Majora had dropped the illusion.  
"Please! We are family of Link!" Kimiko was desperate.  
"Link? Why didn't you say so?" Suddenly there were no more spears.  
"You mean you put us in dresses for NOTHING?!"  
"Th-they matched your eyes?"   
  
Luna-Blu: Kenny, you sick little author you, dressing poor TK in a dress.  
TK: ...sicko...  
Guru-Guru: Oh, come on. You have to admit, it was funny. Well, except for TK here...  
Asako: TK, the chapter's over. Why are you still wearing the dress?  
TK: It's a Tunic, and if you must know, Link forced me into it.  
Asako: I dunno... It looks a bit long for a tunic to me...  
Luna-Blu: 'tis Link's   
Makoto: Okay, so why are you wearing makeup?  
TK: The light sage jumped me. 


	4. Day 10: Rats

Luna-Blu: NO KENNY! STAAAAAAAAAAAAY!   
Guru-Guru: Okay, we have good news and bad news.  
Makoto: The good news:  
Guru-Guru: We updated. w00t!  
Asako: The bad news:  
Guru-Guru: I'm going on a two-week long road trip starting Monday, one week of which is...camping...  
Makoto: -gasp-  
Asako: -gasp-  
Nayuki: -gasp-  
Luna-Blu: -snore- eh, what? Oh right. -GASP-   
Guru-Guru: Y-you don't care that I'm gonna be gone for two weeks?! T-T  
Luna-Blu: -clings to Kenny's leg- OF COURSE I DO!  
Luna-Blu: I just woke up at ten, for nothing I might add, and that is EARLY!  
  
Inner Demons  
  
Chapter 4  
Day Ten: 1:15 PM  
Takeru's POV  
Haunted Wasteland  
  
"It's so HOT!"  
"Deal with it," Majora snapped, sweating more then me. We had to ditch our horses at the 'Sea of Sand' thing, leaving us stuck on foot. Sand sucks, I'll tell you that much.  
"But I'm tired!" I leaned on my wife, hoping to get some pity. Majora doesn't really know HOW to pity.  
"GET OFF!" She pushed me away. "You stink!"  
"Over a thousand years of being separated, and within three days you say I stink." I smiled. "Good, you haven't changed at all."  
"As much as I hate to break up this 'special moment'," Kimiko yelled over the howling wind, "how are we supposed to get to this town? The only way out of the wasteland leads into the Desert Colossus, and that's a dead end!"  
"Well, we're not gonna leave the wasteland that way. You'll see."  
"Umm...Kimiko?" I asked. "Is TK okay back there? He looks kinda..." TK was lagging behind us, and he looked a bit zombieish.  
"Oh, he passed out ten minutes ago, the wuss. I'm dragging him along though, so he's fine."  
"Poor guy!"  
"Wimp."  
"Be nice."   
"ARE WE THERE YET?!"  
All of us spun around, TK staring at us. "What?"  
"When did YOU wake up?!"  
"Five minutes ago."  
"Then why are you walking like that?"  
"THERE'S SAND IN MY SHOE!"  
I snorted. "Wimp."  
"We're here," announced Majora as we reached a giant stone structure.  
"Umm...this is just the place where the spirit guide stays. How does this help us?" asked Kimiko.  
"Like this!" Majora grabbed the zombified sword-boy by the wrist and dragged him to an indentation in the side of the structure. "Be a dear and check for any monsters down there for us, would you?" and with that, Majora shoved a wide-eyed TK into the indent and down the dark hole in the back of it.  
"HOLY CRAP! AGH! IT TOUCHED MY PANTS!"  
"OMIGODDESSES! TK! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Kimiko rushed over to the hole's mouth. "HOLD ON! I'M COMING DOWN!"  
"That wasn't very nice, dear." I crossed my arms and waited for my 'caring' wife to tell me her reasons.  
"Ah, come on! The guy needed to toughen up!"  
I raised my eyebrow at her. "You pushed him down a hole."  
"Yeah...so?"  
I just shook my head and climbed down the very deep hole. When I got to the bottom, I found TK clinging to Kimiko, a dead mouse on the ground next to them. "Wow, you've gotta be the biggest wuss I've ever met."  
"Shut up. I'm you, you know."  
"...oh, yeah..."  
"You did always have a thing about mice, Takeru."  
I looked at Majora, the mouse hanging from her hand by the tail, and moved to the other side of the room. "I have no clue what you're talking about."  
"There's a rat behind you."  
"GAH! SAVE ME!"  
"Wuss."  
"Shut up, sword boy."  
"Well, let's kill two birds with one stone here," said Majora as she set the rat on one of the torches in the room. Two seconds later, both torches caught green flames. Unfortunately for TK, his sleeve was rather close to the left torch, and, well...  
"AGH! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" yelled my wimpy reincarnation as he ran around in circles. We all watched for about ten seconds before Kimiko decided to help him out. "You know, you could've just put out the fire," moped a drenched TK.  
"Yeah, but this was more fun. Now, let's get out of here," said Kimiko as she walked down a passageway in the back of the room.  
"When did that get there?" asked TK.  
Majora just smirked at him and answered, "What did you think the green fire was for?"  
  
Luna-Blu: I'm sorry, TK.  
TK: Are not.  
Luna-Blu: Nope, but I said it anyway!  
Guru-Guru: It's the thought that counts.  
Makoto: In this case, that's a bad thing.  
Guru-Guru: Oh.  
TK: I really hope I'm not a wimp the WHOLE fic.  
Asako: That depends on how much I can influence our two authors here. For your sake, you'd better hope that Makoto wins most of our fights.  
Makoto: She scares me...  
Asako: As it should be.  
Guru-Guru: Okay, then. Well, we'll be back in two weeks with the next chapter!  
Luna-Blu: -sobs clings and loudly shouts- REVIEW! 


	5. Day 10: Annoyances

Luna-Blu: -is clinging to Kenny's leg-  
TK: -is clinging to Blu's leg-  
Guru-Guru: I'm back.  
Asako: It wasn't very nice of you to go on vacation and leave us home with Blu.  
TK: -crying- AND I'M BACK!  
Guru-Guru: I got my payback. I had to drag him along.  
Luna-Blu: my reviewers will be happy!  
TK: ...-runs far, far away-  
  
Inner Demons  
  
Chapter 5  
Day Ten: 2:30 PM  
TK's POV  
The Tunnel  
  
"...say it."  
Majora turned around, scoffed, and continued to walk backwards with her hands in her pockets. "I'm not saying it."  
"You owe it to me," I snapped, poking her in the shoulder.  
"Do not."  
"Do too."  
"JUST SAY SORRY ALREADY!" Takeru and Kimiko yelled at the same time. I smiled sweetly.  
"Oh fine." Majora wrinkled her nose like she had a bad taste in her mouth. "S-s-sorry."  
"About whaaaaaat?"  
Majora glared at me then hung her head. "For pushing you."  
"See? that wasn't that hard!" Takeru patted his wife on the back, which earned him a death glare of his own.  
"I see light!" Kimiko yelled, pointing ahead of her.  
"Thank Din!"  
"You can say that again."  
"Umm...ok. Thank Din!"  
"That's not what he means, sword boy." Majora rolled her eyes.  
"Then what DID he mean?"  
"It's a figure of speech, TK." Kimiko patted me on the back. "I'll tell you later."  
"Well...are we there yet?"  
Majora pounded her fist into the stone wall. "I told you not to say that anymore!"  
"But I wanna know if we're there yet!"   
"Are we out of the tunnel?"  
"Noooooooo..."  
"THEN WE'RE NOT THERE YET!"  
"Actually..." Takeru cut in, "we are."  
Majora and i paused from tearing each other limb from limb, to see the opening of the tunnel but a few feet away.   
"THANK DIN!"  
"You can say-"  
"We are not doing that all over again."  
"Fine, ruin all my fun." Takeru pouted, which gave him another death glare and a loose jaw. "What was that for?!"  
"You just stepped on my foot!"  
Kimiko and I exchanged glances. "Marriage counseling?"  
"Marriage counseling."  
"Hey! You four!"  
We turned around to see a few men, about twenty years old, standing around the end of the tunnel. "You from Hyrule?" one asked, pointing at me. I nodded.  
"Nice sword." The man to the right poked Tobu-ken on my back. "Kinda girly, ain't it?"  
"It's my friend's. I'm holding it for her." The group laughed.  
"I didn't really think you'd know how to use a sword anyway," the oldest one snickered. "Why don't we just take it off your hands?"  
Majora let out a growl. "Why you-"  
"But i do know how to use a sword," I said, cutting Majora off. "It's quite easy really."  
"Why you!" One of the men pulled out his own sword and charged. Without missing a beat, I removed Tobu-Ken from my back, twisted the handle, and ripped the blade from the other man's hand. Grabbing the sword in mid-air, I turned around and handed it to Kimiko.  
"Gee, that was fun, but your aim was off." Looking down, I pointed to the man's feet. "Besides, your feet are wrong."  
"Where did THAT come from?"  
I turned to Majora. "Where did what come from?"  
"That fight back there! I didn't know you knew how to fight!" Majora turned to her husband. "Did YOU know he could fight, caz I didn't!"  
"I learned from Blu."  
"When?"  
"When you two were getting the triforce back, duh." Kimiko nearly fell over.  
"THAT TOOK LIKE A WEEK!"   
"I'm a fast learner."  
  
Majora's POV  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that we've passed that rock before?" asked TK for the fiftieth time.  
"Like I've told you 49 times already, IT'S BECAUSE WE HAVE PASSED IT BEFORE!"  
"Should we do a little dance for reaching fifty?" asked Takeru, earning himself my special reserved-for-Takeru death glare.  
"Umm... Are we lost?"  
"No shit, sword-boy."  
"Take it easy on him, hon," started Takeru, but another glare shut him up.  
"We've been walking in circles in this forest for an hour already. If I have to put up with one more idiot remark or question, I'm gonna blow the whole damn forest up!"  
"Why don't you just do that anyway?" asked my personal pain in the butt.  
"I'm saving my power for you..." TK turned white and shut up for about two seconds, and then...  
"Haven't we passed that stump before?"  
"ARRGH!"  
"Hey, we haven't passed it before!" shouted Kimiko. "And I see light through the trees in front of us! We're almost out!"  
"Thank Din!" I shouted, and I took off running towards the light, only to trip on a root and land face first in mud. "WHEN WILL IT END?!"  
  
Luna-Blu: -is still clinging to Kenny's leg-  
Guru-Guru: Why are you clinging to my leg?  
Luna-Blu: Caz you're back -hugs leg-  
Guru-Guru: So why are you hugging my leg?  
Luna-Blu: ...caz I can...  
Guru-Guru: But if you're hugging my leg, I can't hug back.  
Asako: Oh, get a room!  
Nayuki: Review!  
Luna-Blu: MY FRIGGIN LINE! 


	6. Day 10: A Ship

Makoto: Okay, so where's Blu this time?  
Guru-Guru: Probably doing stuff with T9 and Buggy. I've decided not to wait any longer. Without further ado, I present to you all, the next chapter of Inner Demons.  
Nayuki: You're forgetting something.  
Guru-Guru: Oh, right. To clear up any confusion, the forest (which the cave exit is in) is magical and more confusing than the Lost Woods are supposed to be. Should've explained that better in the last chapter...  
  
Inner Demons  
  
Chapter 6  
Day Ten: 5:00 PM  
Kimiko's POV  
Outside the Forest  
  
"Don't worry about it, Majora! It could've happened to anybody!" After her little trip in the forest, Majora was even angrier than before, and Takeru's attempts to cheer her up weren't doing much good. It did make for good entertainment, though, which is why I was walking backwards, watching.  
"Yes, it could have happened to anybody, but why couldn't anybody have been sword-boy here?!" yelled Majora as she picked another dead leaf out of her hair.  
"Not to interrupt your brooding or anything," I shouted back, "but if you're supposed to be guiding us to Holodrum, then why are you in the back?"  
"Because I can be. Besides, here's the town we've been heading for." I started to turn around to see what she was talking about, when I walked right into a large wooden sign. "I guess I won't be the only one picking leaves out of my hair, eh Kimiko?"  
"Ha ha. Very funny," I muttered as I picked myself up off the ground. "'Welcome to the Town of Kaigansen!'"  
  
TK's POV  
  
Kaigansen was a big coast town busier than Kakariko and Clock Town put together. In all of the shops, which were everywhere, you could always find at least five sailors. We weren't looking for anything in the shops, though. Our first job was to find a ship to take us to Holodrum.  
We spent hours at the docks looking for a ship that was going where we needed to, but almost every ship we found was either going to Labrynna, or trying to find a way to get to the legendary Koholint Island, which probably didn't even exist. Only two ships were going to Holodrum, and neither of them were willing to take four travelers with them for any price. Disappointed, we walked deeper into town and found an inn to stay the night in before starting again the next day.  
"This just sucks! We go through all this crap to get to this town, and now we can't even find a ship!" I shouted through my food. That inn had really good chicken. I don't know why, but I really like chicken...  
"Quit whining, sword-boy. You're giving me a headache," moaned Majora, rubbing her temples.  
"It's okay, TK. I'm sure we'll find a boat that'll take us, and if we can't, I can use a bit of mind control, although I'd rather not," said Kimiko, a little too loud for someone talking about powers like those. Before anyone could tell her to not talk so loud, a large, pirate-like sailor with a red bandana on his head stood up and walked over to us. That didn't surprise us. What surprised us was what he said.  
"You need a boat to take you to Holodrum?"  
"Yeah! Can you help us?" asked Majora instantly. I must have been whining too much that night...  
"Sure can. I'm Gonzo. My ship is setting out for Holodrum tomorrow morning. I normally don't do this, but I'll take you with us. Free of charge, even."  
"Thank you so much! When and where would you like us to meet you?" asked Kimiko.  
"My ship is the one with cutlasses on the sail and a red and yellow dragon for the figurehead. Meet me on docks, outside the ship at eight AM tomorrow morning."  
"We'll be there. Thanks again," said Takeru.  
"It's no trouble. I don't know how, but I can tell that it's very important that you get where you're going. I feel like I can't leave you behind. Bah. I'm just babbling. Well, I'll let you get back to your meal. See you tomorrow." With that, Gonzo walked back to his table, and I went back to my chicken.  
  
Makoto: That was pretty good.  
Asako: -at the same time- That sucked.  
Guru-Guru: You two are confusing me. This is a lot harder without Blu... 


	7. Day 11: Seasick

Luna-Blu: I'm back!  
TK: And I'm fired!  
Guru-Guru: ...  
TK: ...from being a muse.  
Guru-Guru: Blu finally realized that you suck?  
TK: -glares-  
Luna-Blu: Sadly, my new muse has a terrible sense of direction, so he wont be in this A/N.  
Guru-Guru: You didn't pick Ryoga, did you?  
Luna-Blu: Yeah, your point?  
Guru-Guru: Readers, beware. 

Inner Demons

Chapter 7  
Day Eleven: 11:00 AM  
Takeru's POV  
The Middle of the Sea

"It's official, I hate water."  
Majora let out a loud snort of laughter. "Don't tell me you're sick too? Your double hasn't stopped since we set off."  
"You're not helping."  
"Just get over your fear of water when we get to the main land. The last thing I need is a stinky husband."  
Kimiko came up behind us just as we hit another wave. I quickly sagged over the railing, making the girls give sickened groans. "They really are like brothers, aren't they?" Kimiko asked Majora over my own noise.  
"I was just saying the same thing!"  
"You know," I snapped, wiping my chin, "I can still hear the two of you." Giggling, the two waved goodbye before heading off to Din knows where on the rocking hellhole.  
"They giving you a hard time too?" TK slumped onto the railing beside me. I nodded.  
"Do you hate water as much as I do now?"  
"Yup."  
"Wanna go push the girls in?"  
"Do they know how to swim?"  
I flashed him a knowing grin. "They'll learn fast."  
"Sounds great to me."

Majora's POV

"What the hell did you two think you were doing?!" I screamed, leaving a trail of water on the deck. Kimiko was leaving a trail of her own just behind me.  
"Oh, come on, it was just a bit of fun!" gasped Takeru between...well, you know what it was between.  
"Doesn't it sound like it would be fun to lock those two in a small closet, Kimiko?" I asked.  
"But...but we're seasick!" yelled TK.  
"I know."  
"We'll behave! We promise!" they both shouted at the same time. I opened my mouth to say something, when someone started yelling behind me.  
"Look at this mess!" The four of us turned around to see Gonzo. "There's water all over the deck, and I don't think I wanna know what that was down in the galley!"  
"Umm...sorry 'bout that," gasped TK from the edge of the deck.  
"Hey, maybe you two should to lie down, and umm..." He thrusted buckets into the arms of the guys. "Take these with you. Just in case." He then turned to us. "Why are you two...? They didn't, did they?" I gave him a stone cold glare, one I knew was being backed up by Kimiko. Letting out a loud burst of laughter, he called one of his men to get us some towels. "The, uh, broom closet is down the hall from your rooms," he whispered before walking off to check something else.

7:00 PM

The sun had set, and night came fast. Bundled up in our own blankets, Kimiko, sword boy, and I stood on the deck of the ship. Luckily for the boys, the sea had become calmer. Unluckily for Takeru, I still hadn't forgiven him.  
"Here's your cocoa, dear." I turned around to see Takeru holding two steaming mugs.  
"Thank you."  
"Hey!" Kimiko whined, "where are ours?"  
"Yeah!" sword boy agreed.  
"You two have legs, get them yourself." The two kids glared at me, but moved from the railing and down into the kitchen.  
"Am I forgiven?" I glanced up at Takeru, who was giving me the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.  
"Maybe."  
"Aww."  
"Don't push your luck, I know where the broom closet is."  
"Eep!"

Guru-Guru: Well, that was fun.  
Luna-Blu: Where the hell is he?  
TK: Blu, he's not coming.  
Luna-Blu: Goddessesdammit.  
Asako: He's probably in Tokyo.  
Luna-Blu:...I wouldn't mind getting lost in Tokyo...  
Ryoga: -falls through the roof- Whatdi miss?

Update 1-26-05: Sadly, Inner Demons has been discontinued. The start of the story was decent, but it began to go nowhere, so the last three chapters are gone for good. A true ending is in place, but for this alternative, you'll just have to make up your own ending. Blu and I are both sorry to just drop this, but we were stuck and we both felt that it was time to let this go. Well, if you haven't already, go check out the real ending of the series, "Peace at Last"!


End file.
